Of Ships and Pranksters
by cillanasky
Summary: A Rogue reunion, and an old Rogue that that can't let the old day's go... This can't be good.
1. The Prankster and his Daughter

_**I don't own Star Wars, and I am not making any money from this so you can't sue me! **_

_**This is a short two part story.**_

**Of Ships and Pranksters**

Part One: The Master Prankster and his Daughter.

Mara Jade Skywalker was very protective of her ship, the _Jade Shadow_. It was common knowledge that her husband thought that if you damaged her ship in any way, you never hear the end of it form her.

Han Solo on the other hand didn't usually mind if people knocked his ship around - the ship looked like it was a flying scrap heap anyway - unless someone did enough damage to put the _Falcon_ unto repairs. Then you would not want to be around him, especially if you were that someone.

Jaina Solo Fel also kept her ship _Ice Goddess_, in the same large hanger bay as the Falcon and the Shadow, Luke and Angie Skywalker kept their X-wings in the same hanger bay as well…

-

Wes Janson missed the old days.

Days he spent risking his life for freedom, pulling pranks on his colleagues – Well perhaps not the former, but the latter he missed badly.

The Rouge Reunion that was going to happen that night, was only going to serve as a reminder of those old time's and Wes had very little time to prepare for his prank that he was about to pull – and this wasn't going to be any old prank, but it was going to be a grand daddy of all the pranks that he pulled in the past, it started with cans of paint – the colour of Neon Pink…

-

Angie Skywalker was working on reports that were for a mission that she had just been on, that she would hand in to Face the next morning, while she was listening to a conversation between her father and Aaron Solo.

"- that Ces's father always pulls some sort of joke of at the annual reunion." Aaron was saying to Luke.

"Wes always seems to pull of some sort of prank that makes us want to get him back, somehow." Luke replied.

"But isn't revenge of the dark side, Dad?" Angie cut in with a mocking tone in her voice.

"She has a point Farmboy." Mara added to stir the pot.

"Well if Wes had the nerve to do anything to you, you'd be out for his blood too." Luke said, "And I wouldn't put anything past his daughter ether."

"Uncle Luke if what you say is true, then I'm doomed." Aaron moaned.

Ces Janson, Angie knew, was Aaron's best friend in Rogue Squadron. Aaron so far was the only other member of the Skywalker/Solo Family to join Rogue Squadron – Beside's Luke (who was the one who foundered it) and Jaina.

Everyone was shocked to hear about Ces's existence, but no one more so than Wes. Apparently, Wes had gotten lucky with a woman at Boleries, during the Yuuzhan Vong war, But woman had fallen Pregnant after and had the child, then she rejoined the war, only to die in the final battle. Ces's mother's parents didn't want to have anything to do with her, so they dumped her on her father's doorstep, which at that moment in time was a military base.

"Don't you two have a reunion to go to?" Mara asked.

Angie could have joined Rogue Squadron as easily as Aaron did, and kept her real last name and everything, but something about intelligence grabbed her and wouldn't let her go…

-

"Dad we are going to be late."

"Haven't you heard of been fashionably late, it really annoys your commanding officers."

"Oh and as if they are not going to be, when they see what you pulled this time?"

"We, my dear. What we pulled off."

"This wasn't my idea remember? And why did we have to hit intelligence? I don't know about Face, But Jaker has a reputation of leaving people traumatised when she's in a horrific mood."

"Ces, those know it all's need a wake up call every now and again."

"Right."

-

The next morning Angie walked into Face's office, or what she thought was Face's Office.

Face stood in the middle of the messed up office, looking like he wanted to pull his hair out (he of course had none to pull out, because he shaved his head), his office was a mess, paper's had been thrown everywhere, and to make it worse there was pink paint spatted everywhere and in the middle of it all was a stuffed Ewok.

Angie quickly backed out of the office as Face yelled at the top of his lungs "WES!"

-

Hangovers always put Gavin Darklighter in a bad mood.

So when he woke to see his room in the shambles and pink paint all over the place… "Wes you really out did yourself this time," Gavin muttered, as got up and went to see how much damage Wes had done.

-

What Gavin didn't realise was, however, that Wes had gotten into the drawer where he kept the shorts that he slept in. Wes had put in a couple of pairs of ladies bloomers (you know that old style underwear that looks like a pair of shorts, but with half a ton of lace on it) knowing that Gavin would be drunk when he put them on and too busy to notice when he saw what else Wes did…

**_A/N: I was originally going to put this story as part of _Angie Jaker_, But this story, while it is connected, wasn't really about Angie and her life, So this story was posted separately. So Please R&R. _**


	2. Best Prank Ever?

**_I don't own Star Wars._**

_**This part two of a two part story.**_

**Of Ships and Pranksters**

Part Two – Best Prank Ever?

Han Solo, although he was in his late 70's, still liked going down to his ship and run checks on his beloved ship – The Millennium Falcon.

He didn't get to fly the old ship much these days, Aaron mainly did that, but coming down to the hanger bay every couple of days was one of Han's favourite things to do, better than trying to keep up with the rest of his family's actives or looking after Jacen's half wild kids, but little did Han know, that today was going to be different than all the other days he had come down to the hanger bays.

There was no banging, cursing or any of the other racket you'd expect see and hear in a hanger bay that day, but Han still nearly died from shock.

His ship – His Beloved ship was not Matte Black anymore, But Neon Pink, Han quickly looked at the other ships in the hanger to see that the same fate had befallen them as well.

_Who would have...?_ Han thought, as he spotted a stuffed Ewok with a Paint can, sitting on top of Jade Shadow, _Wes you've bitten of more than you can chew this time._

-

Aaron woke up feeling pretty awful, and when he walked into Rogue Squadron's hanger, he went straight to talk with Ces "I wasn't aware that the Squadron needed a décor change."

"It was my father's idea, and he roped me into it." Ces replied quickly.

Just then General Darklighter showed up and yelled "Janson a word in my Office, Now!"

Aaron looked at the general and started to crack up laughing, "Nice Sleeping artier, General." He gasped out.

Gavin looked down, screamed like a girl, and bolted for his quarters.

-

Mara to Luke, looked like she was about to explode.

She had just seen her ship, with its new paint job. "I don't care if he's your friend or not, Skywalker, I am going to kill him."

"Now lets not jump to -" Luke started.

"Conclusions? Conclusions! Skywalker this has Wes written all over it."

Angie walked in at that moment in time, "What in the Galaxy happened here!"

"Wes," Luke replied.

-

Wes answered his door to a bunch of very angry Jedi, fellow rogues and a Wraith.

"That was the best prank I ever pulled wasn't it?"

_**A/N: This story is Finished.**_


End file.
